1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera for imaging an object and recording the shot object as a still image, and also relates to a computer readable medium recording an imaging control program thereon and an imaging control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shake correction methods having been applied in cameras are roughly classified into the optical shake correction and the electronic shake correction. The optical shake correction relates to a method of driving a part of an optical system by using an actuator. On the other hand, as the electronic shake correction, there is known a method in which a plurality of continuous images are shot and the corresponding pixels of the respective shot images are added to each other (see JP-A-2001-230965, for example).
In the method of adding the pixels of the plurality of continuous shot images, there arises a disadvantage that, depending on the imaging condition, noise is generated at the time of adding the plurality of images. When the imaging is performed under the condition requiring the shake correction, the pixel addition of the plurality of continuous shot images acts as an effective shake correction means. However, when the similar pixel addition is executed in the case where the imaging is performed under the condition of not requiring the shake correction, useless degradation of image quality is caused due to the aforesaid disadvantage.
In the aforesaid related art, since the shake correction is executed without determining whether or not the shake correction is necessary, the useless degradation of image quality is caused inevitably.